


Waiting

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in a hospital waiting room and Gibbs hated it. He had always had a strong compulsion to take care of Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series. It is chapter number 30.

**Waiting**

Tim took a break from pacing and sat beside Gibbs in the waiting room. "Forget what Tony said. We'll make do at my parents' place."

"What's it got, two bedrooms?" asked Gibbs. Five adults and a toddler in a small condo?

"Then maybe I'll rent something," Tim said sharply.

Gibbs said neutrally, "My offer stands. I'll be at work most of the time so you'll have the house to yourself." He shrugged as if it didn't matter either way, even though he had a strong compulsion to take care of Tony. He'd done just that for twelve years; old habits die hard.

Noon came and Tony still wasn't out of surgery, and Tim was pacing again. Gibbs, he turned his mind to building a sailboat from scratch, picturing every step of the process from drawing up plans to planing the long boards.

Tim's mother joined them, as did Abby and Ducky, so Gibbs was surprised when Tim sat next to him again.

"Why would Tony take off like that, making out that he was going on a secret mission? Why not tell me he was sick?" Tim turned to Gibbs, his eyes wounded. "I don't understand. We've been good lately."

Gibbs shifted uneasily. Explaining Tony would take a lifetime, and he wasn't sure he was up to the task.

Tim persisted, "I would've come to DC with him. Nobody wants to go through this kind of thing alone, do they?"

The easiest answer was to quote Tony. "He said he wanted to spare you."

"What's he so afraid of?" Tim shook his head in disbelief then asked warily, "Was he like this with you?"

It was the first time Tim had ever asked Gibbs about his relationship with Tony. "Mostly he kept things to himself. It's hard to change a lifetime of habit."

"He can't talk to me? After all these years?"

"Not if he thinks it'll hurt you. Tony'll do whatever it takes to avoid hurting people he loves." Gibbs sighed. "Look, talk to him. You gotta keep pushing, break down that door. Firm and steady."

"You ever break through?"

Gibbs smiled a little. "More like he let me in for a while." Still, Tony always held something of himself back. He doubted that Tim would get through but you never knew.

Brad appeared in the doorway and Tim jumped to his feet. "He's in ICU, doing well. Tim, can we have a word?"

The doctor drew Tim into the hallway and Gibbs watched them intently, wishing he were better at reading lips. Brad's hand was on Tim's shoulder and Tim's head was bowed. He was nodding, and then Brad patted him on the back.

Tim returned to the waiting room, and Gibbs held his breath until Tim announced, his voice shaky, "They got it all. It's benign." His mother and Abby enveloped him in a hug, and Ducky offered his support.

Once he was free, Tim walked over to Gibbs and mouthed, "So far the baby is fine."

< • > end < • >

 


End file.
